Lengend Kamen Rider
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: On earth their are several people, each trapped in a suit of latex and leather metal that they can never remove. For some it is a blessing, for others a curse. This is how they became Legends!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was a calm quiet day in the city of Neonos the birds were singing, the wind was blowing through the trees and people were on their way to work.

Running through one of the parks was a 14 year old girl in some kind of full body armour.

The helmet was black and the top and had two white lines cutting through the centre of it. On the helmet's forehead, which was shaped like a black upside down triangle was a silver R, inside and equally silver circle/ Coming out of the top of the helmet was a pair of black, short backwards facing horns.

Over her eyes were a pair of silver circle shaped lenses, that were designed to look like car headlights.

The girl's lower face was covered by a mouth guard that looked like two pieces of metal that had been bolted together by six rivets over her mouth. The parts that covered her jaw were decorated by silver pipe like designs.

The girl's body from the neck down was covered by a black latex catsuit. Running from each of it's arm pits to its ankles was a white line and a second line went from each shoulder to each elbow. On each hand the girl wore a black latex glove.

The girl wore several pieces of armor on her body that looked to be made of leather, but gave of a metallic sheen, as a result they shall be called leather metal.

On her chest was a black plate that stopped just below her breasts and had a black tire going around it acting as a sash. Said tire was covered in circuitry like patterns.

On each shoulder was a black shoulder guard that was pointed outwards dynamically and had a small red light at the tip of it.

On the back of each forearm was a black guard that was pointed over her elbows and had a silver gas cap like desgin near said joints.

The back of her gloves were covered in black square shaped armor, around each wrist was a purple bracelet and an identical anklet adorned each of the girl's ankles.

The front of her knees were shielded by silver knee guards that were designed to look like some sort of grills.

On each shin she wore a black Y shaped shin guard and her feet were protected by pitch black boots.

POV:

My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am currently fourteen, soon to be fifteen. I've always been the odd one out in my family. For one thing I'm adopted, Annie and Markus found me in a dark alley as it was raining back when I was a baby. There was no record of my DNA in any of the databases, even when the computer separated the two strands from my mother and father, there was still no match. So I was adopted, by the two that found me.

I have never been able to remove the armor that I wear, an neither has anyone else. According to the doctor's the latex is fused to my skin, so that it is impossible for them to tell where the latex ends and the skin beings.

Also, my sensory nerves are fused to both that latex and armor, so I can feel whatever hits them like it was on my own skin.

Another piece of information that the doctors found out about me is that the lenses are plugged into my optic nerves, so I see everything out of them as if they were my own eyes.

From what the x - rays have shown, devices that are buried within me handle what little waste I produce. The armor is air tight according to the scans, so at first the doctors were baffled, but then they found out that my lungs are filled with some kind of oxygenated liquid fluorocarbon.

My blood has a high amount of calories, vitamins and sugars in it that replenishes itself over time, as a result I have never needed to eat.

The final piece of information that the doctors had sound out about this armor, is that my pair had an extra section to it that seemed to be made out of a mix of leather, latex and metal. In other words it was some sort of A.I chip. It often did things like project information that I could not remember in front of my eyes. Also, it seems to be what forces me to get a good amount of physical activity in per day.

However, both Annie's and Markus's parents were once sex slaves, however they escaped and put a stop to the slave ring, unfortunately, they had been conditioned to need sex every single day. This lead to their children walking in on them, multiple times! As a result the family has had a very open view to sex.

I however, do not and after a traumatizing incident last year I doubt that I ever will!

You see, about 20 years ago, a man invent the Dolly Bots, there machines that are so life like, so real that they could be mistaken for humans. An entire city was built for these devices to live in and be brought from. However, the Dollies are controlled with a small chip that is in the base of their necks, it's what makes them so human like, but insures that they have to follow orders from either a Dolly that is a higher rank than them, or a human. When the technology was being developed, one of the scientists created collars that could control humans, making said person a prisoner inside their own body, unable to do or say anything unless told too. They were all supposed to be destroyed, but several were placed into a janitor closet with notes on what they did.

It started when I smashed one of my older sister's dolls with a desk that I was helping Lauren move. In revenge Lauren had used one of those collars that her friend Amy had found on me. This quickly spiralled into a disaster of a collar getting placed on Amy, Amy's Mother, Lauren and Annie. After about a week of hell, we were found by one of the neighbours who removed the collars. The result, a severely strained relationship.

End Twilight's POV:

The purple helmeted girl flipped over a bar. One noticeable skill that Twilight had was parkour. While she wasn't that interested in it, no matter how hard this girl tried she couldn't stop from doing a couple of flips from time to time, thanks to that extra part of her brain

Suddenly Twilight began to hear something, through her headphones, after a few seconds, she realised this and took them off.

Now that she was hearing sound clearly, she could tell that it was police sirens that were going off. "I wonder what happen" The purple helmeted (AN: If she were human I would write 'haired' but I put helmeted instead) girl decided to follow them. On her vision the destination of the car was shown.

After a few minutes a full out running, Twilight caught up to where the law enforcement vehicle had pulled to a stop in the main park of the city. What she saw would have made her vomit if she had a mouth and traumatize her if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed to be immune to any kind of mental affliction.

On the ground were several teenagers with holes that had been burnt right through their bodies. They looked to have been skateboarders, Twilight figured this out by the fact that their boards were scattered over the park.

As Twilight was about to start walking away she noticed something on the ground.

Bending down, the girl noticed that it was a piece of plastic, the same kind that cough medicine would be kept in. "That's odd" She muttered.

Suddenly someone ran past her. "Hey! Stop him!" Yelled a policeman.

"Sorry, but I'm not a cop" Murmured Twilight as she ducked her head in shame.

Later on Twilight was walking back home, when she saw something that made her heart drop, there were several police cars parked outside her house. "No, NO!" She screamed, as she ran towards the building, only for several police officer to hold her back: "MUM! DAD!"

One hour later:

Twilight was sitting on one of the police vans, with a blanket draped over her shoulders and a mug of hot coco in her hands which she hadn't drank a sip of.

Suddenly, one of the police officers came up to her. "I'm sorry Miss Twilight, this might not be the right time to ask this, but do you know the location of your sister?"

Twilight's lenses widened. "OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT LAUREN!"

The girl jumped off the van and ran towards the location of Lauren's cell phone that was projected on the left side of her vision. After a few seconds she heard the sound of sirens and realized that the police were following her.

She reached the alley and her heart sank, as she saw her older sister on the ground with a huge hole in her stomach. Walking deeper into said alley was some kind of creature. It was humanoid and looked to be female, but it was made out of what looked like black latex and had no features on its face.

"LAUREN!" Screamed Twilight as she knelt down beside her sister. Said girl just managed to turn and look at the armoured girl.

"T - T - Twilight, I - I - I'm sorry f - for b - being such a b - b - bad s - s - sister"

"Sh! Don't say stuff like that! You're going to be fine" Tears were leaking out of the armoured girl's lenses and she clearly didn't believe her own words.

Lauren gave out a weak chuckle. "T - Twilight I have a hole in my chest!" The older girl coughed up some blood. "J - J - Just do me one last favour and except what you are"

"W - What do you mean?"

"Y - Y - You're not human and n - n - never will be" More blood coughing. "B - B - But, you're capable of so much more than h - h - humanity will ever be, so stop holding back! B - Be what you truly are!" With that Lauren closed her eyes and died.

Twilight released a shaky breath as laid her sister down on the ground. Before she raised her head up to the sky and gave a loud scream of anger and rage, just as the police car arrived.

One week later:

When the police car got to the scene Twilight had gotten scared and run off. Since then the police had been searching for her. However since Twilight was completely black she could blend into shadows with ease and didn't need food or drink, plus she was happy to sleep outside in the rain and cold.

Twilight was once again running through the park in the middle of the night, but even as her body moved, her mind was working on other tasks. "My _parents, my sister and those skateboarders. What do they have in common? If it were just my parents and Lauren the it could be family, but the skateboarders cross out that theory. Both my parents and Lauren are runners, but once again that skateboarders ash that theory."_ Suddenly, Twilight screeched to a stop. "THE MEDICINE! Lauren had been taking anti cough and my parents were both on full time medication" She began to pace. "That's where I saw that film before! It was from cough tablets!"

Suddenly, another idea popped in the girl's head. She walked over to a map of the city. "There's the park that the skaters were killed in, my house is over here and Lauren was killed over there. This forms 3 points of a square meaning that the next murder will be a runner on medication THERE!"

The logical part of Twilight's mind was telling her to go to the police, but about 80% of it was screaming for her to avenge her parents and sister.

Normally Twilight would listen to the logical part of her brain, but the death of her family had clouded her judgment, so she ran towards the park where the next murder was supposed to happen:

Suddenly another runner ran past and stopped by a bin to take some anti cough "So it will probably be him"

All of a sudden, out of a tree dropped the creature, causing the man to jump back in fright, tripping over as he did so!

{Your heart will make a great new latexroid!} Hiss the creature as it advanced towards the man who scooted backwards, his eyes wide in fear and sheer terror.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Screamed Twilight as she jumped at the creature her left foot extended outwards in a flying kick.

Suddenly, she was slammed into by a pair of creatures that were identical to the first. {You will not stop our mission!} Growled the second creature.

With a pained grunt Twilight slammed her elbow into the creature's side, only for the blow that had broken a person's ribs to do nothing! Her lenses widened in shock as the second creature punched her, sending the armoured teen towards the third creature who backhanded her back towards the first creature.

The through the haze of pain, Twilight noticed that the first creature had just shape shifted into the same girl that had run past her in the park! _"If I had helped the police stop her then my parents and Lauren would still be alive!"_ The armoured girl felt fury coursing through her veins as the created down towards the man. "No!" Some kind of light started to shin of her body, forcing the other two creatures to take several steps back.

"You will never"

The light started to get brighter and formed into some sort of cylinder around Twilight, with a red ring in the centre of it.

"Kill anyone ever again!"

 **"DRIVE TYPE SPEED!"**

 **[Upbeat Jazz Music]**

As the pillar faded, it revealed a changed Twilight. The Leather Metal which parts of her armor were made of had turned from black to bright red.

Between the white lines on her helmet was a thin barely visible blue line.

Her horns had half their length added on and were connected over her helmet / head by a red car spoiler, that had a pair of white lines cutting through it.

On the ends of her shoulders guards was a black vent under an orange side light and on the front of her shoulders was a black horizontal line.

The squares on the back of her hands had shifted into a pair of triangles with their top point over her outer knuckles and a thin rectangle connecting them.

Finally, the tire going around her chest had lost its circuitry design and gained a red ring around the outside of it. Along the sides of said tire was the words 'TYPE SPEED' printed in bold white text.

Going around her waist was a red belt that looked like a seat belt, with what looked like a silver car dashboard for a buckle. In the centre of it was a pair of black circle shaped screens called the Dash Screens the left of which displayed a red S, while the other showed a red R. On both sides of the driver was a small red key called the Advanced Ignition.

On her left wrist Twilight wore a black bracelet, with silver outlines and it was held on by a red strap. On the right side of it was a small red button called the Finisher Igniter and the black part of it was called the Shift Landing Panel. The whole device was called the Shift Brace.

In the Shift Landing Panel was a lever that looked like a red sports car, with it's back twisted around, making it a lever. This is the Speed Shift Lever.

On her other wrist was an identical Shift Brace, except the Finisher Igniter was on the other side and it had no Shift Lever in it.

"Twilight Sparkle is no more, now there is only Kamen Rider Drive. Type Speed!" Shouted the re named girl.

The first Latexroid shifted back into its monster form and although it had no face Drive got the impression that she was being sneered at. {Pathetic, take her!}

The second a third Latexroid charged at Drive who charged right back. Ducking under a swing from the second creature, Drive slammed her fist into its gut, before using her momentum to spin around and smash the heel of her foot / boot into the third Latexroid head.

The two were sent rolling away by the force of the blows and stopped at the feet of the first Latexroid. "Worthless!" She growled. "Try and take me on!" With that she ran at Drive and threw a right hook, which was blocked with the Rider's right arm. A second hook was thrown with the Latexroid's other arm, only for Drive to duck out of the way at a speed that the Roid couldn't track. Sending the Roid off balance, leaving it open for Drive's knee to slam into its head!

The first Latexroid was sent flying back, but was helped back to its feet by the other two Roids. Suddenly, they started to twitch and change.

The first Latexroid's muscles seemed to bulge and grow, turning it into the, Cobra Latexroid.

The second grew wings from between its shoulder blades, meaning that it had become that Bat Latexroid.

Finally the third one grew several ports from its fingers, meaning that it had become that Spider Latexroid.

Drive's left lenses brightened at the top, signifying the rider equivalent of a raised. "That was disgusting!" She muttered

Suddenly, the Bat Latexroid zipped forwards and started to attack Drive, however unlike before she could barely keep up. After a pair of blows crashed into her stomach Drive managed to deliver a quick jab to it's face, sending it skidding back.

Before she could press her advantage, a shadow fell over her. Glancing over her shoulder Drive gave an "Eep!" as she ducked under the swing from the Cobra Latexroid. Spinning round the car based Rider threw the back of her fist at the Roid's stomach:

*Clang!*

"OW!" Drive jumped up and down as she clutched her hand that was literally glowing from the pain! _"Not to self! One is really hard and the other is fast enough to keep up with me!"_

This distraction costed the teenager, as the Cobra Latexroid smashed its fist into her chest, sending her flying into a wall. "Strong to" Groaned Drive.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Looking down the girl saw that it looked like some kind of spider web made of latex. "What the-?! Oh! So that's what the third one can do!" She groaned.

All of a sudden, Drive heard a charging up kind of sound. Glancing over, the new Kamen Rider noticed that the Cobra Latexroid was charging up some kind of energy attack between its hands. "Shit!" Drive began to struggle, but the web held tight.

Suddenly, Drive managed to hit the Speed Shift Lever against the ground, causing it to flip forwards.

 **[Speed!]** Yelled a mechanical voice from the driver.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for the car based Kamen Rider. "WHAT THE?! How did I?" Then she remembered about the attack. "Figure it out later, get out of web and survive now!" Whatever had just happened, increased Drive's strength somewhat as she was able to rip the webbing off with ease.

At that moment the boost wore off, letting the beam slammed into her chest with the force of a freight train, knocking her ass. "How the heck did I forget about that?!" Normally Twilight / Drive wouldn't curse, but the death of her family had been pretty hard on her.

Suddenly, the Bat Latexroid started firing again. Drive managed to roll away from the hail of bullets, when suddenly, she felt a huge amount of pain in her left ankle.

"GAH!" Ducking behind some crates the car based Kamen Rider glanced down at the origin of the pain and saw that one of the latex bullets was buried deep in her ankle. "Just great" she hissed as the A.I chip shut down the nerves in her leg while her healing factor kicked in. While the pain stopped, Drive knew it would hamper her running ability.

Suddenly, the red helmeted Rider heard the sound of the Cobra Latexroid powering up its attack again. "Not this time!" Drive grabbed the Speed Shift Lever and pumped it, but thanks to the fact that she was panicking, she pumped it a second time by mistake!

 **[Sp - Speed!]**

Drive started to run, but to her shock, time didn't seem to slow down and the beam rocketed towards the unprepared girl. With no time to dodge, Drive threw up her arms in what she thought would be a completely useless gesture of defence.

Once the beam smashed into them, it looked like it broke apart and flowed into the gas cap designs on the base of her arm guards.

"Ok! I have no idea what just happened" Muttered Drive. She yelped as the Spider Latexroid ran at her with a punch. The car based Kamen Rider rolled backwards avoiding the punch, before slamming her right fist into the Roid's stomach as she was still in a crotch. Only to stare in shock as an explosion of fierce red energy ripped from her appendage and into the Roid's body. "I did not see that coming!"

Suddenly, the Spider Latexroid fired another web, which Drive couldn't avoid due to her shock.

*Guitar Squeal*

*Dubstep Warble*

*Shamen Strum, Slicing Sounds*

Suddenly, a mini highway appeared in mid-air with three Shift Cars driving along them.

All three were hot rod's. The first was bright orange, with dark and orange wheels and a wind screen of the same colour. It's roof was orange and it had a dark red flame symbol on it's hood.

The second was light green, with a purple windshield and neon green tires.

The third and final Shift Car was dark purple, with black tires and a yellow windshield, as yellow as a light purple ninja star on it's hood.

These are Shift Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow.

The highway suddenly, split into three different roads. Max Flare charged at the Spider Latexroid, igniting its body with orange fire, before looping around the creature, setting the road on fire as it did so and leaving what had to be several third degree burns!

Funky Spike jumped off it's road and started flipping over in mid - air before several inch long spikes grew out of it's body. The Shift Car flipped over several times in mid - air before it smashed into the Cobra Latexroid, tearing through its shoulder with ease.

Finally, Shift Midnight Shadow produced five copies of itself, all of which fired several light purple energy ninja stars at the airborne Bat Latexroid, sending it crashing into the ground.

The three Shift Cars then drove over to their Rider and cut / burned / sliced the webbing off Drive. A Shift Car Holder appeared on the left side of her belt, which

The three Shift Cars drove into. "I wonder" Muttered Drive, as she reached down and turned the right Advanced Ignition.

 **[Tire Add On!]**

Taking Max Flare off her belt, Drive twisted the back of it around, transforming it into a Shift Lever, before slotting it into the right Shift Landing Panel.

 **[Max Flare!]**

The right Dash Screen displayed the word GO! Before it was replaced by a spinning wheel. Drive's body was shrouded in the fire of Max Flare, before it condensed into a second tire that cross over her chest plate, along with the speed tire making an X. Also, the gas caps and shin guards turned bright orange, as did Drive's lenses / eyes.

 **[Electric Guitar Squeal!]**

The right Dash Screen showed a red R, before a red flame replaced it. "Flare? I hope that means what I think it means!" The scarlet hero charged at the Cobra Latexroid, how swung at her. Only for Drive to duck and slam her fist into its gut, only for said appendage to burst into flames, scorching the Roid's armour! Creating burns that were in the 4th degree!

With a yell of anger the Spider Latexroid ran at the car based Kamen Rider

"If I've got a good understanding of this works" Drive flicked the Speed Shift lever once.

 **[Speed!]**

 **"Speed Run!"** Once again time started to slow down. "So I can move so fast that it looks like time is going slower" Muttered the red helmeted Kamen Rider. "Wonder what this will do" She rammed the Max Flare Shift forwards three times, before it wouldn't let her anymore:

 **[Max Flare!]**

A spinning wheel that was made up of blazing orange fire appeared in front of Drive.

"Nice!" The scarlet Kamen Rider kicked it at the Spider Latexroid, upon contact it exploded into a giant tornado of burning hot fire that sent the evil monster flying! "I name it **Pyro Tornado!"**

Suddenly, the Speed Run wore off and Drive was tackled by the Bat Latexroid, however as she went down the Kamen Rider knocked the Max Flare Shift lever.

 **[Max!]**

Instantly a tornado of orange fire burst into existence around the Kamen Rider, burning the Latexroid and sending it flying through a wall. "One: Ow! Two: I'm naming that **Spinning Wall!** And three: Let's change it up a bit!"

Drive was about to turn the right Advanced Ignition, but stopped. "Let's try something different." Reaching over she turned the left Advanced Ignition:

 **[Tire Change!]**

"That's different" Removing Shift Speed from the left Shift Brace, Drive replaced it with Shift Funky Spike.

 **[Funky Spike!]**

The Speed Tire grew a row of green spikes along its red ring and green coloured bled out from spikes until it covered the tire completely and the text changed it 'FUNKY SPIKE'. Also, Drive's forearm armour and shin guards turned from bright red to neon green, while the left Dash Screen now showed a burst of red spikes.

At that moment the Cobra Latexroid got its wind back and charged at the Kamen Rider.

"Alright, let's see what this form does"

 **[** **Max** **/** **Funky** **!]**

 **"** **Spinning** **Spike** **Wall** **!"** Shouted Drive as the tornado of orange fire burst into being once again, except this time it was lined with spikes that were made of neon green fire.

The Bat Latexroid, which at that moment had dive bombed the scarlet Kamen Rider were shredded to piece before said pieces exploded.

"One down, two to go!" Muttered Drive as she switched Max Flare for Midnight Shadow.

{YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT!} Yelled the Cobra as it sung at the car based Kamen Rider. Only for Drive to duck, grab its arm and then throw the alien like creature over her shoulder.

 **[Tire Change Midnight Shadow!]**

 **[*Shaman Strum, Slicing Sounds*]**

The Max Flare Tire was replaced, in a burst of shadows by a purple tire that looked like a shuriken and had the words 'MIDNIGHT SHADOW' Printed in white along the sides. Also her knee armour, the gas caps on her forearm guards and lenses / eyes turned light purple. Also, the left Das Screen displayed a red shuriken.

The Spider Latexroid shot several of its webs at the Kamen Rider.

 **[Midnight!]**

In a burst of purple energy a second Drive appeared in front of the first, getting wrapped up in the web. "Nice!" The original Kamen Rider used her clone as a springboard, jumping over the creature.

Before it could react, Drive had spun around and put it into a master lock

As it struggled to get out of the hold it had found itself in, Kamen Rider Drive was able to reach the Funky Spike Shift lever and pump it thrice:

[Funky Spike!]

Instantly, the Spike tire started to spin, shredding right through the Latexroid's body like a hot knife through butter!

"Time to end this!" Growled Drive at the Cobra Latexroid. Suddenly the words 'LOW SHIFT CORE ENERGY' followed by Shift Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike leaping out of the Shift Brace's, while Shift Speed landed back in the left Brace, before pumping itself:

[Drive Type Speed]

[*Upbeat Jazz Music*]

The Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow tires vanished and the Speed Tire took the place of the former tire. Drive's forearm armor and shin guards returned to their scarlet red color, while her lenses / eyes, shin guards and gas caps went back to being silver.

"Just great!" Muttered Drive, right before the last Latexroid fired it's energy beam, which smashed into the exhausted Kamen Rider, sending her flying into a wall.

As Drive struggled back to her feet, she noticed that several warning lights were flashing within her vision, along with a silhouette of herself, with her chest flashing showing was appeared to be critical damage. "I don't think that I can survive another hit!" Gasped the Kamen Rider louder than she meant to.

"Thank you for that little bit of information" Drive looked at the Latexroid in sheer terror.

Once again it charged up its beam attack, except this time the energy orb burst apart and and gather into it's hands which it curled in a claw like fashion.

Suddenly Drive noticed the Finisher Igniter. "Please do something!" She begged. The scarlet heroine pressed the button and flipped the Speed Shift lever forwards:

 **[The Finisher! Full Throttle! Speed!]**

Red energy surrounded Drive's right leg as she crouched down, making it look like her foot was made of energy.

With a grunt Drive leapt down towards the creature, her entire body became a blue as she shot down at speeds that broke the sound barrier!

The Cobra Latexroid, thrust it's hands up to meet Drive head on! The two collided with a loud boom!

However Drive had been going a lot faster than the Cobra, she also had gravity on her side, as a result the Rider was winning!

{Why would you fight us?! Why not choose to survive our Goddess?}

"I just got my freedom back! Like hell I'm giving it up again! **Speed Drop**!"

With that Drive's attack shattered the Latexroid's arms and her foot slammed into it's body.

*BOOOM!* With that the creature exploded. Leaving Drive panting in the street.

One hour later:

The red Kamen Rider was standing in front of several graves, it was raining giving a fitting setting to the sombre mood "Mum, Dad Lauren, on your memory I swear that I will never stand by and let anyone else suffer!" With that Kamen Rider Drive turned around and walked off into the night.

To be continued.


End file.
